1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, and particularly relates to an image processing method utilizing a partial PSF estimation method and the utilized partial PSF estimation method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating how a blurred image is formed. As shown in FIG. 1, a pixel P will be transformed to a blurred image region BP after passing a lens 101. Therefore a focus of an apparatus utilizing the lens 101, such as an optical microscope or a camera should be adjusted such that the pixel P can be transformed to a clear pixel. Normally, a mechanical adjusting mechanism is utilized to adjust the focus, that is, adjusting the mechanical structure of the apparatus to obtain suitable focus. However, such mechanism requires manual control (for example, on a microscope) and is inconvenient. In addition, since modern electronic devices tend to be compact and light, such mechanisms are not suitable for modern electronic devices.
One method to solve the above mentioned problems is by providing a specific lens, utilizing a transforming circuit to transform the pixel to a specific blurred image or a blurred image in a specific range, and an image processing method to recover the blurred image to an original image. However, such a method needs a specific lens, and a specific circuit to transform the outside image to form a specific blurred image, therefore it is not suitable for a normal apparatus.
Therefore, a new invention is needed to solve the above-mentioned problems.